


Gray Matter

by Kaliedoscopetta



Series: Girl's Not Gray [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Will add more tags as I go, bat boy in love, because who doesn't love tension, possibly part of a series, some plot but mostly tension, violence fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliedoscopetta/pseuds/Kaliedoscopetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson's returned from the dead - well, Spyral - and back in the Bat family fold, donning the mantle of Nightwing once more. Dick's still the family's "golden boy," but Spyral has left its mark on him. </p><p>This story follows Nightwing and his alliance (and possibly more?) with a new player in the underbelly of Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Caught Me On A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a longer fanfic. Brace yourselves...

_Why had she saved him?_ Dick Grayson wondered for the second time that night. Only this time he was back in the safety of the Bat Cave, lying on a medical cot as Alfred quietly, and efficiently, tended to his wounds. Alfred didn't prod Dick for conversation, so Dick remained silent and kept to his thoughts. He closed his eyes and replayed the scene from earlier in his mind...

 

The night air was oppressively humid, causing Dick to sweat more than usual. He silently cursed the many layers of his costume; they provided protection, yes, but the durable material allowed for little air. It clung to him like a second skin, and Dick wondered if he'd even be able to remove it once his patrol was over. Whenever that would be.

Which didn't appear to be any time soon. A movement below caught Dick's eye; he leaned further over the ledge and spotted a group of thugs exiting the building across from his. Behind them was a petite man in shabby clothing, wearing an equally shabby sack over his head. Scarecrow, Dick muttered bitterly. Jonathan Crane, alias Scarecrow, strutted confidently, enough to give himself a large-than-life air compared to even the burliest of thugs around him. So far they all appeared empty handed, but Dick doubted they were defenseless by any means. Nor were their intentions good; they were up to something, Dick just couldn't tell what. Yet. He contemplated calling in for backup, knowing Batman and Robin were several blocks away scouting their own corners of Gotham. But no, he ignored his comm for now and decided to move closer, to determine whether or not this was a job for the bat family or the GCPD (or both).

As quietly as possible, Dick scaled down the fire escape on the far side of the building, furthest from Scarecrow and his crew. Once he hit the pavement, he stuck to the shadows and slithered forward, until he was close enough to make out their words.

"- Where the hell is he?"

"- Better hurry it up."

"- Think we've got company."

 _Uh-oh._ Dick barely had enough time to move before the gun shots fired; he catapulted into the light and faced his attackers...before realizing their shots hadn't been fired at him, not really. Scarecrow and his men looked downright surprised to see him there. The thugs' guns swung in his direction, though none of them made a move to open fire. If they weren't expecting him, who-?

Before he'd even completed his thought, a voice rung out from the shadows to his right. "Tonight just isn't your night, Crane. Your getaway ride's a no-show, Baby Bat shows up, and," she continued as she stepped into the light, "me." Dick recognized her, though not personally; reputation proceeded her. Carnival. She was only an inch or two shorter than Dick himself and clad in black kevlar and spandex; Dick grudgingly admitted that she had the lithe, yet feminine, physique to pull it off. Thin just like her father, he reminded himself. Her father. Black Mask. Distance and poor lighting aside, Dick could see she also inherited her father's pale complexion and dark, burning eyes. Still, she was a pretty woman - or she would've been, in better circumstances. As of now, Dick wasn't sure how much of a threat she posed to him. Carnival was a hired gun, bodyguard, and sometimes even just a spy to gather intel, trained by the best in the business, Deathstroke; she did the job and only the job, rumored to never act out any personal vendetta or agenda. Thinking further on it, Dick had to believe the rumors as she'd thwarted just as many missions for the Bat family as she had for any villains, her father and her mentor included. He lowered his guard where she was concerned, but only slightly; _best not tempt fate._

Crane's eerily serene voice brought Dick back to the present situation. Scarecrow. Thugs. Right. "I suppose you know the cause of our associate's delayed arrival."

"I do." Carnival smirked darkly, hands on her hips. "It's just us, Crane."

Crane looked Carnival up and down, though not in a lewd manner by any means; he was measuring her up. And apparently, he didn't like what he saw. After a few moments, his voice cracked as he said, "Whatever Marcone's paying you, I'll double it."

Dick wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or relieved that everyone else seemed to be ignoring him; although he suspected Carnival would notice and possibly take exception if he made even the slightest move. Nothing would slip past her. He wasn't left to wonder long about how she'd respond to Crane's offer. "If you come with me now, I won't hurt you," she paused, then added as a dark light twinkled in her eyes, "too much."

"Fuck this," Crane muttered. He didn't take his eyes off the young woman as he order his men, "shoot the bitch."

Without thinking, Dick jumped in front of the gunmen and twirled his escrima sticks, knocking their guns wild as they fired. It unfortunately made them all too aware of him, and two proceeded to fight back as the other two kept their attentions and weapons on Carnival... Who must've moved because she was no longer standing in her previous spot. Between blows, Dick looked around but couldn't spot her. Had she left? He wasn't given much opportunity to think on it further as Crane weaseled his way behind him and pierced him in the neck with a syringe. Dick cursed and reached for his neck, pulling the now empty syringe out of his neck and stumbling backwards. His escrima sticks dropped to the ground as his vision and balance faltered. His last thought, before he lost consciousness, was that this was no ordinary fear toxin.

 

The first thing Dick felt when he gained consciousness was the soft brush of fingertips on his cheek. He groaned and, despite how heavy his eyelids felt, opened his eyes. Carnival was leaning over him, half on top of him really. Part of him wanted to flinch from the burn of her dark eyes, but he forced himself to meet them as she continued to touch his face. She was caressing his face, he realized in a daze, far more tenderly than anyone had in, well, a long time. Her voice was just as soft as she said, "I'm sorry."

 _Why was she apologizing?_ His confusion must've shown on his face because she continued, "I administered an antidote, but it didn't take right away. You started screaming, trying to claw your own face. I had to knock you out." She smirked and let her fingers linger over his left temple. "Already starting to bruise, sorry."

She didn't sound all that sorry, but Dick didn't take exception. If he'd really been in such a state... "Thanks." It hurt his throat a bit to talk, his voice raspy. Damn. He looked around the empty alley. "Crane...?"

He almost wished he hadn't asked as Carnival withdrew her fingertips and leaned back, whatever warmth in her expression slowly folding away. Her voice was rather businesslike as she said, "Taken care of." She paused, a small note of concern returning to her voice as she asked, "How do you feel?"

"Like I was punched in the face," was Dick's immediate response.

Carnival rolled her eyes. "Other than that?"

Dick took stock of his body. He was thirsty and felt a little light-headed, but otherwise... "I'll live."

Carnival nodded and reached into her belt, pulling out a bottle and placing it in Dick's hand. "Call the Bat and have him reproduce this. The old antidote won't work on Crane's new strain. You guys need to be prepared."

 _Wait, she was helping him? Helping them? Why?_ By the time Dick could formulate words, Carnival had already stood up, stepped back, and disappeared into the shadows.

 

Of course, Bruce wanted a full report on what happened. He at least had the decency to wait until after Alfred was done; although that may've been more due to an admonishment from Alfred than any patience Bruce may've had. Dick left nothing out as he retold the events. Well, almost nothing. _Bruce didn't need to know about how Carnival caressed his face, right?_

"Why?" was the first thing Bruce asked after Dick finished talking.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. He paused then gestured to the bottle still in Bruce's hand. "Have you analyzed that yet?"

Bruce nodded. "Why did she give you the antidote?"

"I don't know," Dick repeated, trying not to let his frustration show too much. Bruce had the power to make anyone feel like a teenager - or a criminal - when he wanted to. Right now Dick felt a little like both. (But also very glad that he hadn't mentioned the caressing,)

With a grunt, Bruce spun on his heels and headed out of the room.As soon as he'd left, Alfred, who'd stood silent in the background throughout the exchange, said, "I do not care why this Carnival chose to help you; I am simply grateful that she did. But do be careful, Master Richard. Sometimes a gift comes at a heavy price."


	2. I Don't Like What You've Got Me Hanging From

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I banged this out late last night after work. Not sure how I feel about it, may do a rewrite...

Alfred's words played through Dick's head as he patrolled several nights later. It was his first night solo since the incident; Bruce had Red Robin, Batgirl, and even Red Hood babysitting him on his previous patrols. Tim and Babs had both been too polite to bring up Carnival, but Jason couldn't resist needling him about her. _So when do I get to meet your new girlfriend?_ , as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _Think she's got an equally hot and crazy friend? We could double_ , as they took down some thugs. Dick just grit his teeth and ignored him, but he couldn't help thinking that this was indeed the price of Carnival's help.

Wrong.

Dick nearly fell of his perch when he caught sight of something in the corner of his eye and, upon turning, came face-to-face with Carnival herself. Her lips twitched, no doubt in amusement, but she said nothing. After several moments, it was actually Dick who broke their silent staring contest.

"Do you always leave without saying goodbye?" He knew he was being flippant, but he figured she wouldn't mind. Or he hoped she wouldn't, anyways.

She didn't. "Maybe I hate goodbyes."

"And hellos too, apparently."

She smirked in response. Dick wondered why she was here and asked as much. "Ivy is on the hunt, and so am I. I'm to dump her back in Arkham."

Dick raised an eyebrow in response to her bluntness. Assuming she was telling the truth, of course. "Who hired you?"

"I never kiss and tell," she paused. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Kiss and tell. You've had a shadow nearly every night this week. Had to orchestrate a few events across town so we could talk."

"Wait... Croc, Firefly, and Szaz...?"

"All owe me favors. Or did, as it were."

"So we could talk...about what, exactly?"

"Us?" Carnival joked. "I'd like your help in taking down Ivy tonight."

Dick was incredulous. "I doubt you need any help."

"She's created a new sex pollen, and unfortunately I haven't had time to analyze it yet. I don't know if the old antidote will work against it. I need backup in case she hits me with her pollen, someone I can trust."

"And you trust me?"

"No, but you owe me. Do this, and it negates your debt."

"I didn't ask for your help," he pointed out.

Carnival shrugged, her lips twisting in a wry smirk. "I think it's cute how you put on such airs about helping me, when we both know you will."

Dick inwardly groaned. She did save him, and he did feel obligated. But only because of that, he reminded himself. He wasn't sure he could trust her but, considering that he wasn't her target tonight, he figured he was safe enough. Or as safe as one could be around her.

"So where are we headed?"

"We're already there." Carnival gestured to the hotel across the street. "Ivy's using her pollen on a corrupt judge."

"I've been patrolling the area all night. I didn't see her go in."

"Yeah," she sighed, "and I'm disappointed in you, Nightwing. You've been distracted...thinking of me, perhaps?"

 _Yes_. "You wish. We going in and breaking up the party?"

She snickered. "Actually the party should be over by now. She's been toying with Judge Carver for over an hour. Guy's in his late sixties, no way will he last any longer."

Dick fought back the blush that threatened to creep on his cheeks. "I'm surprised you'd condone the use of sex pollen, even on a corrupt official."

"I doubt she fucked him sexually; Ivy's psychotic, not masochistic. Mind fuck is another story. Carver allows kiddie pornographers to walk because the mob bankrolls them; sex pollen is too kind for that scum.

"And they say you never act out of personal vendetta or agenda."

"I'm not. I've been paid to collect Ivy, not save Carver; he's not my problem. And he's clearly not yours, or else you'd be across the street saving his sorry ass instead of chastising me."

Damn, she had a point there. Dick tried to formulate a proper response but was fortunately saved when they both spotted Ivy exiting the building. Carnival didn't wait for him as she grappled down in pursuit of the redhead; she knew he'd follow, and follow he did. They pursued Ivy for several blocks until Ivy suddenly turned on them and released her pollen, using the distraction to disappear into the night before either could recover enough to chase her.

 

Sex pollen. A potent combination of lust and need, leading to that frenzied race to orgasm...assuming one was left conscious while on it. Bruce always knocked out Dick and the other Robins whenever they'd been dosed; hell, the man even knocked himself out. But Bruce wasn't here to save him from the burn, nor was Carnival. This time she was just as much a victim as him.

Although it didn't feel wrong or bad. Dick groaned as the droplets of sweat rolled down his face, the teasing brush as some passed over his lips. His body felt more alive than if he'd been flying through the air, and he relished the sensation. The tiny part of his brain that was clinging to rationality reminded him that he wasn't alone, that Carnival was still there. He looked over and saw his companion hunched over, one hand clutching her throat as the other braced against the brick wall. Forced himself to ask, "Are you okay?"

At first Dick wasn't sure she heard him, but suddenly Carnival's head snapped up and her black eyes seemed to burn right through him. Well, through his clothing. Dick couldn't suppress a shiver and swallowed loudly, curling his fingers into his palms. He wanted...what did he want? To reach out? Touch her? Touch himself? Yes please, to all of the above. But something was holding him back. What was it? He tried to think but everything felt so hazy now.

In the end, it was Carnival who made the first move. Before Dick could utter a protest, Carnival was in front of him, cupping his face in her (surprisingly) cool hands and lightly brushing her lips against his. As far as kisses go, it wasn't nearly as intense or lustful as he felt - or even wanted - at the moment but it stirred something deep in him, something beyond the burning need. Dick tried to press for more, but Carnival was already gone. He blinked as he realized she was gone, for real, gone as in she suddenly disappeared. With a groan, Dick looked down at his bulging hard-on. He briefly entertained the wild idea of trying to track Carnival, but he knew it'd be difficult in his normal state, let alone when he was on a sex pollen high. Instead he settled for dashing to his closest safe house and taking care of himself in the shower. A cold shower.

 

It was a semi-regular thing, Dick and Jason meeting on slow(er) nights to munch on chili dogs and talk about anything and everything *not* Bruce. Usually Dick enjoyed their chats, as Jason had a knack for making Dick forget just how deadly he was, making Dick think only fondly of his "little wing."

Jason also had a knack for pissing Dick off more than anyone else. Like tonight.

"Jason," Dick growled in his Batman voice.

Without batting an eyelash - or pausing as he shoved yet another chili dog in his already stuffed mouth - Jason baulked, "What? Your tighty whities still in a twist cuz your crazy, hot girlfriend hasn't been around?" He shook his head. "Seriously Dick, you need to get laid and move on."

Dick's jaw clenched. No, he was NOT upset about Carnival. NOT upset that he hadn't heard from her or seen her in nearly two weeks. ...okay, maybe he was a little. It might've been a tad irrational on his end, but Dick felt like he deserved more than a farewell peck after everything they'd been through.

 _After everything they'd been through?_ Dick mentally chastised himself, _as if you're dating or something. Sheesh, Grayson, pull it together._

It was Jason who snapped him out of it, literally, as he snapped his thick fingers in Dick's face. "Earth to Bigbird. You done wallowing?"

"I wasn't wallowing," Dick snapped, crossing his arms. "And yes."

Jason grunted. "You gonna finish that?" He gestured to the lone chili dog on Dick's plate. Dick could've sworn he'd had three left but, knowing Jason, the other man probably ate them while he wasn't paying attention. His appetite was gone anyways, so he shook his head and pushed the plate towards Jason, who grinned and quickly devoured the food.

"I change my mind, I think I like you lovesick and hard up, Dick."

Dick opened his mouth to retort, then stopped short as he took a good look at Jason. Mouth full, sauce dripped down his chin, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Just like when he was a kid. Dick chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder.

 

"Fly away, pretty bird."

Dick raised an eyebrow as he raised from his crouched position behind her. Part of him wondered how she knew it was him; the other part of him didn't care. He hadn't been trying for subtlety anyways, not bothering to soften his landing as he hit the rooftop. But still, it kind of irked him that even with her back to him, Carnival knew it was him.

Curiosity won out. "How'd you know it was me?"

Carnival continued to look down at the city, physically ignoring him at least. Her next words, however, were laced with glee, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you have a - erm - distinct smell."

Dick resisted the urge to sniff himself - _was that a bad thing?_ \- and instead approached her slowly. "We need to talk."

"About?"

"You know damn well what." Dick growled.

Carnival finally did turn, though only partly to shoot him a confused look. Dick continued, trying to keep his voice steady, "That night in the alley. Ivy dosed us."

"Yes, and...?"

Dick grew exasperated. (Well, more so than before.) "What happened after?"

"I eventually caught up with Ivy and dragged her back to Arkham." Carnival didn't smile, but her lips did quirk as her voice dropped and she said, "But you already knew that, Nightwing. Unless you're asking about what happened before that."

"You kissed me." Dick hadn't meant to blurt it out, especially in not as hurt a tone as he did. But it was out, and he found himself itching to know why. Why had she kissed him? And why had she run away?

He asked both, to which she replied, "We were both coasting on the sex pollen high, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Dick refused to believe that and said as much. "Think what you want," she muttered in response. As to the latter, she looked away and shrugged. "And I may not be one of the 'good guys,' but I'm not in the habit of taking advantage of drugged up vigilantes, no matter how pretty there are. Satisfied? Now move along, birdoy."

And just like that, Dick was dismissed. He didn't like it. As nice of a guy as Dick Grayson was, he had a temper, which was currently getting the better of him. "Why can't you just admit that you want me?"

Carnival spun around to face him again. "Excuse me?"

With a growl of frustration, Dick ran a hand through his hair. _Smooth one, Grayson._ Figuring he'd already embarrassed himself, he may as well go all out and confess everything. "You saved me, when you didn't have to. The way you touched me, and that kiss... I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. About you. You don't know how badly I wanted you that night," his voice was trembling slightly by the end of his speech.

Though she hadn't moved as far as Dick could tell, it felt like she was closer. Carnival said, "Sex pollen can fuck with anyone's head."

"I wanted you before the pollen!"

"Why?" It was such a simple question, asked in the softest of tones. But to Dick, she may as well have spat it at him given her expression. When he remained silent, she continued, this time actually moving closer. Stalking him. Like prey. "Last I checked, you're a hero, Nightwing. A bat. And me? I'm loyal to the highest bidder. Are you rebelling against The Bat? Or so hard-up you'd settle for a killer like me?"

"It's not like that." And it wasn't, Dick realized. His attraction to Carnival had nothing to do with their personas and everything to do with chemistry. The air all but crackled with it, and Dick was tired of fighting it. He continued, "Can't I just want you like a man, wanting a beautiful woman?"

"Want all you like, but this," she gestured between them, "isn't happening."

Dick felt like throwing his hands up in the air and screaming in frustration. Instead, he placed his hands on his hips and curtly asked, "Why?" Before she could respond, he added, "Do you not want me? Is this all just a game to fuck with my head or something?"

Carnival scowled. "No."

"No to which?"

"Does it matter?"

"You know damn well it does!" Dick inwardly groaned. _Great job, Grayson. Scream at her. That's bound to get her hot. Not to mention draw unwanted attention._ He wearily scanned the area, preying no other Bat was nearby.

"I don't want to get involved with you, Nightwing. The why doesn't matter."

"Too late for that. You involved yourself the minute you saved me."

Carnival sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry."

"For saving me?

"Of course not."

"Then why are you holding back? Why can't you just tell me? I'm not demanding a commitment or anything. Let's try one night, where we can just be a man and a woman enjoying each other's company."

Carnival scowled. "You might have a rep, Nightwing, but if you'll notice I do not. I don't do casual. Nothing is "just" between me and a lover. No masks, no alter egos, no secrets, no barriers between us physical or otherwise. When I take someone in to my bed," she leaned inward, her voice dropping to a level that had Dick's cock twitching, "I don't settle for one night."

Dick licked his lips and willed his erection to go down, though he secretly enjoyed the pulsing tightness in his cup. What did he say to that? Yes please? Unfortunately, his hesitation seemed to kill Carnival's mood as she pulled back and squared her shoulders.

"But I can't do any of that with you. We're on opposite sides, birdboy. Attraction be damned, the pain and trouble in the end far outweighs the pleasures along the way, no matter how tempting." She paused and admitted softly, "And they are tempting."

"But -" Before Dick could finish his statement - _which was going to be what, exactly?_ He was still figuring out his rebuttal to all that - Carnival shot her grapple and swung into the night, leaving Dick standing alone on the rooftop.

 

 

_Later that night..._

Carnival answered the burner phone on its second ring. "Is this a business or pleasure call, Slade?"

"A little of both." The warmth in his voice receded as he asked, "What's the status?"

Carnival hesitated before admitting, "He wants me. Made a pass at me tonight; I turned him down."

"He'll try again, and again, until he woos you. Richard's stubborn like that."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to make it easy for him."

"That's my girl," his voice dropped and rumbled at the end, causing Carnival to shiver. She wasn't left to enjoy it long as his voice turned brusque one more. "Next up will be Joker. I've already arranged his release, he should be running rampant about Gotham within 24 hrs. Make sure to team up with Richard, make it seem like his idea. He'll need the ego boost after you rejected him. But don't be sloppy. You don't want him to suspect anything."

Carnival grit her teeth and tried to keep her voice level as she responded, "I know what to do."

"Of course you do." There he went, back to purring in her ear and trying to distract her. It wasn't working... although Carnival couldn't resist teasing him. "Can we skip ahead to the pleasure? I'm already in your bed."

"Venetia."

Carnival sighed as she stretched out across his sheets, enjoying the feel of the crisp cotton against her bare skin. "Naked, too. It's a shame you're not here to play with me."

Slade growled. "Venetia."

"Just think. I'll be in Dick's bed before the week is out. Hmm, I wonder what his sheets feel like."

"VE-"

She hung up; she wasn't going to make it easy for _him_ , either.


	3. A Change In View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn about Carnival, brace ourselves for the Joker, and get a little Red Hood action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance for this being a short chapter. I do have another one to post this week, so stay tuned. :)

She always liked clowns. Her father, for much of her childhood, was just a name, a faceless, bodiless figure that she'd overheard about in hushed whispers. The only way she knew he was truly real was because of her birthday; each year, never fail, he sent her a doll. A clown doll. Some porcelain, some wooden, some even made of soft cloth. All different shapes and sizes, but always clowns. Each was accompanied by a simple, handwritten note, unique but always ending with the same phrase: _Happy birthday, my little venetian._ Once she hit the age of 13, the gifts changed from dolls to masks, ornate carnival masks. They didn't stop until she hit the age of 18, arriving no matter where in the world she was and who she was with. They even found their way to her after her mother's death, after she'd run afoul of Slade Wilson and (luckily?) became his apprentice. Slade detested them, she knew, but he allowed her to open the presents and admire their craftsmanship...before he promptly tossed them out.

Clowns, the only glimmer of joy she felt in her otherwise dismal childhood.

The clown on the computer screen, sitting in the center of a padded cell, however, was a thing of nightmares. Joker wasn't doing much of anything, just staring straight ahead into the camera monitoring him, but he still made her flesh crawl. And people thought Black Mask's eyes were intense; the clown's gaze felt like it burned right down to the marrow of bones. His smeared red lipstick and haphazard curly green hair didn't help, either.

This... _thing_ , Joker, was more dangerous than anything she'd ever seen. (And she'd seen a lot, even before she arrived in Gotham two months ago.) Countless articles on Joker's chaos, details on the violent murder of Jason Todd, photos depicting the slaughters left in his wake, accounts of his inhuman antics, Carnival had read and seen them all. Slade wanted her to be prepared for tomorrow night. But she knew the reality of Joker, running loose, would be a thousand times worse than anything anyone could imagine.

 

Chinatown wasn't Carnival's typical scene. Even though Red Hood was (seemingly) back in the Bat family fold, he was still locked in a bitter turf war with Black Mask. Since Hood wasn't her target, she didn't feel much need to hang around in his territory. But tonight it couldn't be avoided; Joker would surface soon, and she had no doubt that he'd head for the former Robin, as he'd been the one to drag the bloodied-up clown to Arkham this last time. And if Red Hood was in distress, the rest of the Bat family would come to his aid. All she had to do was wait it out, until Nightwing arrived.

Which didn't look like it'd be anytime soon. Still, Carnival would rather be in the area when Joker struck. Finding a central roof to perch on, she took a few moments to observe the busy city below her. Men hastily entering and exiting the shady "massage" parlor across the street. A vendor selling steaming plates of chicken and rice to two portly officers down the street. Red Hood fighting a couple of Black Mask's thugs in the alley to her left.

_Red Hood._ Carnival's breath shuddered as he hit one of the men with bone shattering force. However, it wasn't out of disgust or fear; no, it was exciting. _Hood_ was exciting. If she hadn't been hired to entrap Dick Grayson, she might've liked to spend her time in Gotham pursuing Hood instead. What the second Robin lacked in finesse he made up with in brutality and practicality, two qualities Carnival herself possessed and appreciated. Although Nightwing did have a certain beauty to him (aside from the obvious physicality), all aerial grace and sincerity...

Getting lost in her thoughts was rarely a good thing, as Slade had proven time again during their grueling training sessions. Now she found herself barely able to react as Red Hood scaled the fire escape to reach the rooftop. Not that she was going to run or stop him, she didn't want to. But she did wonder if he was aiming to fight her. Part of her was hoping he did - _God, it'd be so fun to outmaneuver him_ \- but the rational side of her realized it'd be better if she kept the peace. ( _Sometimes she really hated that side of her_.)

"Enjoy the show?" Red Hood asked once he appeared before her. Carnival ignored the snideness in his voice and said, "It's actually kinda pretty over here, if you take away the pervs, dirty cops, and gangsters."

Hood chuckled. "Been trying to take them away for a while now. Work in progress, I guess you could say." After a pause, "You and I need to talk."

"About?"

"Nightwing, and what the fuck you're doing to him."

Carnival raised an eyebrow. _Did he know something?_ "How is that any of your business exactly? Unless I'm encroaching on your territory there or something..."

"Don't play with me-"

"Aww, you're no fun."

"-you're tying him up in knots and, while I do enjoy a good laugh at his expense, Nightwing needs to be on his A-game."

_After Spyral_ remained unsaid, but Carnival knew that's what he meant. She wondered if the Bat family realized how much she knew about them; probably not, or else Hood would've shot her by now.

Hood growled and stepped forward. "Why did you save him?"

She chuckled softly, shaking her head. "You mean why did I take out Scarecrow and his new dealer? Because I was hired to. I just happened to stop his goons from killing your friend in the process. Don't delude yourselves into thinking it was anything more."

He refused to believe that and said as much, "You also gave him the antidote."

"Fine, you caught me - deep down, I'm a sucker for a pretty face. Satisfied?"

"No." She didn't need to see Hood's face to know he was pouting. Carnival wondered if she could get him to take off the hood... "Do you grill all of Nightwing's lady friends? No wonder they don't stick around."

Wrong thing to say, Carnival realized too late as Hood wrapped one of his big, gloved hands around her throat and hoisted her a few inches off the ground. "I'm warning you. Hurt him, and I'll end you."

She willed herself to remain calm, not to reach up and grip his wrist. _Don't give him the satisfaction._ But she couldn't stop herself from confessing, "I'm almost tempted to let you try." Hood tilted his head for a moment, observing her; even through the mask, she could feel his eyes raking over her. _Did he like what he saw?_ Carnival was spared from asking him just that by a loud boom and rattle, nearly knocking them both over. Hood released Carnival and took a step back, turning his head to the right; Carnival followed suit and saw a warehouse several streets down engulfed in flames. Joker had finally come out to play. As Hood readied himself to grapple to the scene, she briefly entertained the idea of warning him... but where would be the fun in that?

**Author's Note:**

> My goal is to update this weekly but that may change due to a) my kinda hectic work schedule and b) my creative muse, who likes to be a B**** sometimes and abandon me. BUT one thing that def helps - feedback! Let me know if you like the story, if you want more, if you've got any suggestions, etc. Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
